Who I am
by 101stellastella
Summary: Jasmine doesn't know much about herself. Except this: She's alone. She's the last of her kind and the last of tribe. She has a great power and she's all alone. She's going to find the killers who hunted her kind down. How will the Titans deal with this.:P
1. Chapter 1

Who I am: Tenth in the Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

Chapter One: Thoughts

I'm alone. It's always been that way. No one understands me. I doubt that anyone ever will. Here's why.

I am the last of my kind. The last of my tribe. The only one. We were ambushed. By hunters. Not the ones you're thinking of. These hunters capture creatures that are entirely different then them. They dissect them and finds what makes them tick, then they hang them on a mantle.

My tribe was the last of it's kind. We were unique. We could turn into something that was a cross between a human and a leopard. Not a entire leopard.

My parents hid as they heard the screams of everyone they knew. My mom held me in her arms. I was a newborn, only a few hours old. They found our home and raided it. My dad fought them off, while my mom got away.

She was weak though, she tired out. She hid me in a patch of Jasmines. That's when she named me. "Jasmine, never doubt who you are." was her last words before the hunters found her.

I was running through a forest, in the cross form. I raised my self and avoided people. I hid in the shadows, while I ate food I stole from merchants. I could hunt, but sometimes I craved regular food. That's when I heard it.

"Did you hear about those kids in Jump City? They stopped Brother Blood." said the merchant. "Yes, I heard that they keep a file of him and every villain they ever came across. It's hard to believe that kid's can do so much." said the lady.

That got me thinking. "Maybe if I find them, they might help me find the hunters." I grabbed a map from the merchant's stand and quickly got up and snuck away.

The whole time I was running, I was wondering how I was going to get them to help me. Will they be scared of me. No one has seen anyone like me, even when the tribe was still alive. We were very secretive. We stayed in our territory.

I decided that it wouldn't matter anyways. Gossip is gossip. Who knows if it's true anyways? I guess I'm going to find out.

*Warning, the rest of the story is going to be from a different type of P.O.V.

So it Begins reviews:

IzEllie

terraXbbXFan2

Thanks for reviewing.


	2. Feline

Who I am: Tenth in the Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

Chapter two: Feline

It was a normal day, well normal for the titans. Vivian, Michael, and Garth dropped by on their way to a concert. They were talking with Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire.

"Oh come on, how could it possibly not hurt to change!" yelled Cyborg. "Dude, I got used to it. Since I'm a hero, I change all the time." said Beast Boy. Raven, who was reading, looked up from her book and rolled her eyes. "Friend Beast Boy, if you are hurting, please let me give you Tameranian acupuncture." said Star. Lucky for Beast Boy, the door bell rang.

Robin answered it. A girl with jet black hair, green eyes, wearing a blue trench coat ran in. "Are you the Titans?" she asked. "Um, yes." said Robin. "I need your help! I need help finding my tribe's murderers." she said. "What do you mean murderers?" asked Raven.

"The day I was born, a bunch of hunters came and raided my village. They killed everyone except me because I was hidden. They killed everyone so that they can dissect them and find out how we're able to change. I am the last of my kind." said the girls.

"Change into what?" asked Beast Boy. The girl took a deep breath and changed.

She grew sharp teeth, her ears changed and appeared on the top of her head. Her hair became shaggy. Brown fur with spots that resembled a leopard shot out. She even grew a tail.

All of the titans except Vivian jumped back. They didn't expect that to happen. Jasmine looked at everyone, she expected the others to jump back. She wondered why this girl wasn't scared of her.

Jasmine quickly changed back. "What's your name?" asked Vivian. "Jasmine, I was named after the place where I was hidden." said Jasmine. Robin was the first to recover. "Well Jasmine, we're going to help you as best we can. We're going to bring these hunters down." he said.

Raven glared at Robin but said nothing. "Are you hungry?" asked Cyborg. Jasmine nodded. Cyborg grinned and ran to the kitchen. Everybody else ran to a computer.

Reviews for So it Begins

Vi-Violence- sorry I read the review a little too late

IzEllie- glad you liked that scene.

Reviews for Who I am

Aquaven11- As you can see, I will. ; P


	3. Searching

Who I am: Tenth in the Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

Chapter three: Searching

Five minutes after he got to the computer, Beast Boy turned around and said, "Um, what exactly is your tribe called?" Everyone turned to Jasmine. "I don't know. I was too young to remember much. The only reason I know all of this is because it's the only memory of my parents I have." she said.

Everyone else was silent, thinking of how they can track down the tribe. Vivian smiled and snapped her fingers. A crystal ball shot out of her room and almost hit Beast Boy, on it's way to Vivian. "I don't think a séance is going to solve this." said Raven.

Vivian ignored her and walked over to the circle couch. She placed the ball on the coffee table. She stood up and gestured for them to sit down. "Um, aren't we supposed to hold hands or something." asked Beast Boy who was sitting next to Raven. Raven slapped him on the back of his head.

Vivian rolled her eyes and grabbed her wand out of her boot. "That's a nice hiding spot." said Robin. She sat down and was about to do something and everyone looked at her, except Jasmine. Jasmine was looking at the crystal ball. "What?" asked Vivian. "Aren't you supposed to says something about spirits and start waving your hands over the ball." asked Raven.

"We changed that. Too many people that didn't have magic powers made everything around the magic crystal balls shake. Now any crystal ball has to be accessed and controlled by a wand. Plus it's the only way to access the Spider Web." said Vivian.

Everyone went back to staring at the crystal ball. Vivian started chanting while circling the crystal ball with her wand. A face appeared. "If you want the web, tap once. If you want customer service, wait for the end of this message. If you want to call someone, tap twice." it said.

Everyone gave confused looks to Vivian. "Think of her as a operator." said Vivian. She tapped it once. The crystal ball glowed. "Dude, where's the holding music." said Beast Boy. The crystal ball started playing Telephone by Lady Gaga. Everyone glared at Beast Boy. "Sorry." "It makes the ball slower." complained Vivian.

"What is it that your looking for?" asked the Crystal Ball. "Magical Creatures Hunters." asked Vivian. The ball glowed and the screen changed. "One moment please." said the computer.


	4. Eruption

Who I am: Tenth in the Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

Chapter four: Eruption

Everyone watched as the crystal ball stopped glowing. It now showed the inside of a building. Five men came in dragging a dead winged horse. In a cage, there was its baby, still living. They carried them to a window.

In the window was a woman. "Hello, welcome to the Vet on 8th street. Which doctor are you here to see?" she asked. "Dr. Huber, please." said the Man.

The door opened and a man in a lab coat walked out. "Good work men! Here's your fine, and when I'm done with the dissection and observation with the child, you can have the head. You will be one of the first people I will give superpowers once I store the powers from these creatures. If you can get your hands on metahuman, then we would be able to stabilize powers and learn how to give and take powers away." said Dr. Huber. The men grunted and left, still counting the cash.

The titans sat there with their mouth's open. "I can't believe it. They're actually asking for people to kill or capture super heroes for their superpowers." said Robin.

Star suddenly realized what was going on and shot out of her seat. "We cannot allow this, friends! These villains want away with us for our powers! We must take this Dr. Huber down immediately!" she yelled.

"We will, once we find where he is." said Robin. Vivian was already looking. Her crystal ball zoomed out of the area. "Uh guys." she said. She wasn't heard in the uproar.

Raven was trying to control herself as anger go the best of her, and her powers started blowing up glass objects. Beast Boy was trying to calm her down. Star was yelling at everyone on how they must stop the Dr. Cyborg was calling the Titans East and warning them of what's going on. Robin was calling all of the other titans.

Within five seconds, there was a knock on the door. "Let us in, you said there was an emergency. Then, you lock us out of the tower!" said Kid Flash. "We came as fast as we could. Or as fast as Wally could." said Jinx. "So what exactly is the problem." asked Kid Flash.

All of the titans were still on the screen. Everyone started yelling so that they could be heard over the noise. Vivian plugged her ears. She started screaming at the tops of her longs.

Everyone quieted down and stared at her. "Nice way of getting our attention by the way." said Jinx. "Where is it?" demanded Robin. "You'd never guess."


	5. NYC

Who I am: Tenth in the Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

Chapter five: NYC

Vivian stood up and grabbed her wand. She put her cloak over her dress and opened a portal. "Pack your bags. The titans are going to New York City." she said.

Beast Boy jumped onto to his couch. "WOOO HOOO!!!! I'm going to pack my comics for the trip." he said. Raven rolled her eyes and said, "We're going through a portal. It'll take five minutes to get to New York at tops." Beast Boy frowned and went to his room to pack.

"We're leaving in five minutes. Michael, Garth. You're already packed." said Vivian. Robin was about to leave when he remembered something. "Vivian, arrange for someone to watch the tower." he said as he left.

Kid Flash appeared in front of her. "You know, we can arrange something. I'm pretty sure Jinx doesn't mind crashing here. I know I don't" he said grinning. Jinx smiled and walked over. "Robin, can Jinxie and I crash here if watch the tower." yelled Kid Flash.

"Sure. Vivian, arrange for someone to check on them." yelled Robin. Vivian grinned. "Bee, is it okay if you can come down here every few days. Who knows how long this will last. Don't bring anyone else with you." Bee nodded and the screen and all of the other Titans disappeared.

A couple of minutes later, all of the Titans finally made it to New York. "First we find a place to stay. After we get settled in, we go find the hunters. " said Robin. Vivian pointed to a tall building, "How about there. It's the best New York has to offer." she said.

"It's all on the house. Anybody who saves my parents and there house in Jump deserves it." said the hotel owner. Robin grinned and shook his hand. Everybody got their own room and will meet in Cyborg's room if there's any thing happens.

"Titans, spread out and find the 'vet'!" said Robin. "We don't need to." said Raven. "Yeah, the lady said it's on 8th street." said Vivian. "Man, why did I leave my baby at home!" said Cyborg. Everyone ignored him and were absorbed by Raven's shadows.


	6. Experiment

Who I am: Tenth in the Vivian series

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

Chapter six: Experiment

Vivian walked into the building. She walked up to lady at the desk. She still had her cloak on because she wouldn't want people like this to know who she is. The lady looked bored.

"Is this the vet?" asked Vivian. "Yes. What is your animal?" she asked. "I have a lizard and it's owner to see Dr. Huber." said Vivian. The lady's boredom was suddenly gone. "I captured a dragon. It's in a cage outside. I got its wizard owner to make it invisible before I captured him too." lied Vivian.

The lady pressed a button and started talking. Vivian pressed the button on the communicator, which was hidden by her cloak. The Dr. came out with a few men. The titans bursted in through windows. Raven was the only one who didn't break in through a window, she teleported.

Robin grabbed the Dr.'s shirt. "Know why we're here?" he asked. The Dr.'s eyes narrowed. He kicked Robin and turned. Vivian put a force field around him. The lady was sneaking through the door.

Beast Boy turned into a rhino and blocked it. Dr. Huber waved his arm, and the men that were with him attacked. One grabbed Robin, distracting him. Vivian turned invisible to avoid being distracted.

Vivian turned visible in front of the Dr. as he was trying to escape. He turned, but was blocked by a blue force field. "It's a dead end for you and your 'research'." said Vivian as her hands levitated some fire balls she made.

"You would be a good specimen for my experiments." said the Dr. as he tried to jab her with a knife he got out of his coat. Vivian dodged it and threw fire at it. It melted and burned his hand. He yelped then dropped his destroyed knife. While he was distracted, Vivian quickly punched him and gave him a roundhouse. By then the men had seen their leader and surrendered. They were all arrested.

Epilogue

After staying two more nights in New York, they went home with their souvenirs. Beast Boy got a shirt that said I 3 NYC. Cyborg was still teasing him about it when they entered the tower.

The kitchen was a mess. Kid Flash who was watching TV with Jinx got up and quickly cleaned it. Jinx got up and walked over to them. "Don't blame me for Kid Flash's mess. If you ever saw him eat you would know how that happened." she said.

Kid Flash just grinned and said his report. Then, he picked up Jinx and sped out of the city.

Jasmine left them, thanking them for her new position in the Teen Titans and said that she was going to stay in Argent's team since it was close to a jungle.

Great news everyone! I am going to get the sequal to So it Begins up soon! Look for So it Continues.


End file.
